Hate is a Bit Strong
by NixxH
Summary: As Ichigo leaves to rescue Rukia without telling his twin sister, Misao follows him. Unfortunately for her, she meets not only her brother, but a rather annoying man. What will she do when he follows to her world some months later? Gin/OFC. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: Ichigo, You Idiot

"Hey Misao, I might be going somewhere for a while." Ichigo sat next to me as I stared up at the clouds.

"Finally joining the circus?" I sarcastically reply, scratching my bare stomach. I'd taken my shirt off to reveal my bathing suit top at the heat in the air, tanning more.

"I'm being serious!" He hollers, whopping me over the head. I rub the spot on my cap he had hit, glaring as I sit up.

My short purple hair was up in a pigtail on the side of my head below my hat. "You didn't have to be so rough about it," I grumble. I notice how serious he really did look before stopping. I sigh. "What's going on bro?"

Kurosaki Misao, one of the first of the Kurosaki kids. I am the twin sister of Ichigo, and daughter of Isshin. Fraternal twins seemed to run in our family- take Karin and Yuzu for example as well as the two of us. My height is a short 5' 6", a good inch shorter then my brother, and I weighed a light 110 pounds, plus I was only 15, born on July 15th like him. I was as bad a troublemaker as my brother and my grades weren't any better then his, but I was strong like him to make up for everything. We were alike in every aspect except looks.

I had purple hair, he had orange. I had gray-green eyes, he had brown. I was tan, he was pale. I looked like a punk brat, only his hair did. The worst of all- we were both exceedingly loud and obnoxious when needed.

And we were both soul reapers.

I had inherited my ways from our father. Ichigo had gotten some of his from Kuchiki Rukia. I had control over my powers, though they weren't something exceedingly brilliant, unlike my brothers crappy powers and unreliable surges. The only time I think my potential really showed was when I was training with my brother or with Urahara.

"I have something I just need to do all right? You don't need to go."

That was how he all ways acted. He was so protective over me it was ridiculous when he knew _good and well_ I could easily handle myself.

"Don't play me like that." It was my turn to hit him over the head. "You're going to go rescue Rukia, aren't you? Even so, she's my friend too and you aren't leaving me behind!"

"It's going to be dangerous and you'll only get in my way!" He growls.

"Shut up." I roll my eyes, leaning back again. "I'm going whether you like it or not."

"Hmph."

* * *

"You don't really think he'd leave with out cha, do you?" My American friend, Thomas Jasmine- or Riko as everyone called her-, questions. [Riko: Japanese for _Jasmine_.]

"Nah. He knows good and well I'd never allow him to live it down if he did." I stare at the stars above us, sitting on top of a random roof.

You see, Jasmine had a special kind of spirit energy. She could manipulate the shape of her body for a good period of time and even the shape of others that open to her to give them different identities. She wielded a pair of kodachi when she called out her power. She had a good flash-step, but her fighting was poor. I was the one that fought Hollows out of the two of us. She was the spy and intelligence usually behind anything.

Her normal form was pretty average though. She was my height and even my weight, her skin not quite as dark as mine but still peachy. She had short red hair and bright blue eyes and was the kind of person that was serious when only around me or when need be, but when around other people she acted like a lunatic.

"I haven't seen Uryuu around for a few days." She scratches her neck. "I wonder if he's training to go with Ichigo whenever y'all go."

"Probably." I yawn. "In a few days, you want to go to Urahara's place and play some cards with him? He invited me over. We're probably leaving the day after and such, you know."

"Def!" She grins. "I still can't believe your dad let you get that." She prods the visible black wings on my exposed back, a tattoo in permanent ink that had 'Kurogami, Fly Free' in Kanji on my lower back across the dimples near my rear. I was in only a sports bra right now anyways.

"It's only because he knows I'm not going to flaunt it." I shrug. "Plus, I told him I all ways wanted to remember the name of my zanpakuto. And that I only wished to fly freely in this life. He believes these wings are my freedom. He's a really great man."

"Well duh, it's Isshin-sama!" She openly laughs. "Dude, he rules."

"Yeah." I smile. "I'm off. I need to sleep some and it's going to take a while to get home."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, and I'll make sure to write down we need to go to Urahara's at the end of the week. Later." I grab a tree and jump down off of it, hitting the ground and jogging back home.

* * *

The end of the week was here before I knew it. Ichigo had been missing for a long time, but he made a point of seeing me finally. I knew he'd been training.

For some reason though, his words didn't sit right. That had been just yesterday too...

_"Where have you been?" I shove my hands on my hips._

_"You know..."_

_"Ah, I should have figured. When are we leaving?"_

_"Soon." He had a thoughtful look on his face. "Hey Misao..."_

_I was so used to him saying that I took no mind to the tone he used. Usually it was the same, but I guess I did realize a bit of wavering in it. I shrug it off._

_"Hmm?"_

_"You know I do... love you right?"_

_"Well obviously." I roll my eyes. "What's gotten in to you, Ichi?"_

_"Nothing." He scratches his head. "I'm going out."_

_"'Kay, I have to get to Urahara's tomorrow. See you there?"_

_"Sure." He gives me a quick hug, savoring it a second before kissing my cheek. "Night sis. Love ya."_

_"Love you too, Ichi." I blink as he leaves the room. I flop into my chair. "That was weird..."_

"Yo, Urahara! We're here!" I holler. "Got the cards?"

"Of course I do." He was sitting in the floor, his hat still securely on his head.

"Don't cha ever take that damnable thing off?" Riko glares.

"No, for I have _no scalp!_ Ooh!" He wiggles his fingers. I flick him in the head.

"Idiot." I sit in front of him. He dishes out the cards. "Game?"

"Poker. Strip poker."

We glare. "You pervert!"

"Hey, I'm just living!" He smirks. "Scared, Mi?"

"Oh it's on. You're going down!"

"WUAAA! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M AGREEING TO THIS!" Riko hits herself in the face with her hand, sighing loudly. "LET'S DO IT TO IT!"

* * *

Two hours later and I believe Urahara had gotten us to our underwear countless times. We refused to strip down any more, and he constantly complained about how some Yoruichi chick would have done it. The few times we had gotten him down to his boxers and finally made him lose another round, we ordered him not to take the rest off. He only laughed at us.

Ichigo still wasn't here yet. I was waiting to celebrate us leaving tomorrow.

"Yo, where's Ichi at?" I finally ask, sitting in my bra and underwear with a single sock on.

"He hasn't gotten here yet. Neither has any of the others." Riko was bouncing slightly, holding her cards close to her face since Urahara had a tendency of cheating.

"Uh, let's just say you win this round." Urahara was about to take his hat off- again.

"No, wait a minute." I glare, standing up. "Urahara Kisuke, you tell me where my brother is right now or I'll hurt you!"

"Ah come on Mi! You know you can't hurt me! You love me!"

"Wanna bet?" I shove my hands on my hips. "Tell me where my brother is."

"No," he states.

A second flashes and I've given him a good twenty goose bumps on his head. "I say again, Urahara, tell me."

"No." He sniffles as he rubs the bumps.

Riko had been laughing at him for a while, and finally she pulls me down and whispers in my ear. I smirk at her, nodding. She was still at least in a shirt with her underwear.

I sit right next to him, pouting. "Kisuke... please tell me where my brother went?" I flutter my eyelashes while peering up at him innocently.

He deeply laughs, acting dramatically nervous. "What are you doing Mi?"

"Please?" I scoot closer to him. "Pretty please?"

"Mi! No!"

I get really close to his face. "Please?"

"Soul Society!" He finally reveals to me.

The room is instantly silent. I was no longer pouting or whining to Urahara. Riko was no longer laughing her ass off at the display. And Urahara had begun to sweat as I stand slowly.

"...what... did... you say?"

"M-Main priority?"

"No, you didn't." Riko had to get her words in as she stares at my standing form as I hovered over Urahara. A dark cloud was behind me, my eyes shadowed.

"You said 'Soul Society'. Urahara, if you don't tell me right now how to get to my brother, I'll hurt you so bad you'll wish you were never born."

"Do you really need to go to him that bad?"

"Yes."

"Train with me for one week in my special room and I'll make sure you're strong enough to go. Then you may go."

"Five days."

"Seven or none." He sighs and I reluctantly agree. "Can you find someone to train with, Riko? I take it you're going with her."

"Hell yeah I am!" She leaps up, yanking on her skirt and socks. I pull on my pants. "And yeah, I'll train with my Grandpa."

"When do we start?" I was still giving Urahara a very evil look.

"Immediately." He drags me with him. "Night Riko!"

"Uh, bye?"

I was in for hell, but I had heard a few words that inspired me to actually endure. And worst of all, they were from Urahara himself.

"Your brother will need you, Mi. Let's actually work hard. Come..."


	2. Chapter 2: FoxFace

"I can't believe we're actually here," I whisper to Riko as we continue to walk. I was in my other form- or really I had my zanpakuto on my back and my hair off to the side in a ponytail without my hat and my black robes on, my Soul Reaper clothing.

Riko, on the other hand, had to steal a robe. She couldn't be caught here with the clothing she had on. We'd knocked out another girl that came by and tied her up so thoroughly that she'd never be able to escape without our help. She had her hair in a clip on the back of her head.

"We just have to act normal as if we've all ways been here." She was calm for once, but wore a silly smile. "Be nonchalant."

"Look for Ichigo." I looked stern as I walked, making everyone get an air of superiority as I walked. She stood a step behind me as we walked.

The day progressed as such. We just couldn't find them anywhere. I was getting tired and had no idea where we were going to hide out tonight.

"Any ideas?"

"The sun hasn't set yet." I was determined to find my brother. "It's still light out."

It was true, the sun was still a good hour from setting, but the idea of being in the dark here was a scary thought.

But I was confident after the training I'd gone through with Urahara.

Even if I did sense the remarkably higher energy around me in random spurts. I knew I could handle myself if even for a little while. I may not last, but I was cocky. Just like my brother, we shared confidence in ourselves.

"Hmm, who are you two?" A man with grinning eyes and silver hair appears. He had literally appeared out of nowhere. He was walking in our direction now. "I don't believe I've ever seen either of you before, yet you seem to be in the thirteen court guard squads." He had indicated the little arm thing I'd stolen from someone that walked by, a little snatch and grab, and the band on Riko's arm.

How could he _see_ us anyways? His eyes were closed...

"Well, I don't tend to be social with anyone besides her." I immediately take charge. "I am Sumiyama Misao and she's Kurakashi Riko."

"Hmm." He studies us over. "Ichimaru Gin. And I'm not so sure if-"

"They're legit, Ichimaru. I know them both personally."

The voice was from behind us. The two of us stop, a shiver sparking up us slowly. The very voice was rough.

We turn our heads enough to nearly squeak, seeing who had spoken on our behalf. It was a _really_ tall man with scars on his face and an eye patch, his hair in tall liberty-like spikes with bells. He, like Gin, wore a white robe over his Soul Reaper attire. He was seriously freaky.

"Are you sure, Kenpachi?" Gin had that fox-like smile still on his face as he showed a small bit of teeth now. He was directly in front of me, my chin between his thumb and index finger as he studied my face closely. "I could all ways bring them in to make sure you know. We have to be careful about the Ryoka running about. How about I bring her in just in case?"

"Leave the girl alone Ichimaru." The man orders. "I'm sure she doesn't want you anywhere near her."

Boy was he right! This guy may be cute, but this close he was dangerous.

"Ah, now don't be so mean Kenpachi." Gin puts his face an inch from mine. "I'm sure Misao wouldn't mind, now would you?"

"Actually," Riko speaks. "We have to be going. We were ordered to check for Ryoka in another... district."

"Hmm." Gin chuckles, still in the same position. "Yet you don't have your zanpakuto?" He meant Riko.

"She must have left it. I'll accompany you both." Kenpachi notices the badge on our upper arms, reading the same thing. "They're in my squad. Now, ladies."

We hesitate. We weren't sure whether to go with the smiling man or the crazy-looking one. It was a 50/50 chance, but either was a risk. I was hoping Riko would help me decide.

"Yes, we're coming." She follows after the one dubbed Kenpachi, meaning for me to follow. I break away from Gin carefully and allow him to watch me as I walk off, his grin still burned into my mind. It was a scary thought.

As soon as we're out of earshot and I made sure no one was around, I quickly step up to beside him. "Why did you help us?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

I jerk a little while keeping up the fast pace. "How do you know that name?"

"He gave me injuries I shouldn't be up and about for, but Yachiru told me she saw two strange girls wearing my squad's badges. So tell me, you know Ichigo?"

"Are you friend or foe of him?" I question.

"Foe, but I'm only that in battle. I'd rather find a thrill in fight. Now tell me. How do you know Ichigo?"

"I'm his twin," I easily remark. "And I'm looking for him. I have something I have to give him." I let my eye twitch. "Have you seen him then?"

"Not recently." He brings us to a building. "Your names are?"

"Kurosaki Misao."

"Thomas Riko."

We make it into the room he was leading us to finally and look at the people in there.

"Orihime? Uryuu? Chaz?" Riko and I blink in unison. "What are you three doing here?" We knew Uryuu had been training to go with Ichigo, but definitely not Orihime and we weren't sure on Chaz.

"Mi? Riko?" They also stare.

"Orihime!" I leap at her, giving her a huge hug. She hugs back, but not as deathly. "Are you okay? You aren't hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

"How'd you two get here?" Uryuu questions.

The others in the room were watching us discuss our affairs. I paid no mind. Even the little girl seemed especially interested in that question.

"Same way you all did." Riko was bubbly again. "Idiots!" She giggles.

"Meaning we took the same route you all did. Urahara got on my bad side." I narrow my eyes.

"Plus he has a thing for half-naked girls." She whistles innocently as everyone sweat drops. "Wha-at? We were playing strip poker and after Misao couldn't beat the information out of him, she had to beg. It was actually kind of convincing!"

"Yeah, it ain't happening often." I scoff. "Where's my brother?" I grab Uryuu's collar. "Tell me, now."

He gives a small nervous laugh. "We haven't seen him in days."

"We have a time limit here." Riko informs everyone. "Five days and we'll be called back."

"Meaning I'm determined to find Ichigo, damn it!" I begin shaking him. "Where was he seen last? I'll track his sorry, punk ass down!"

"I don't know!" He was dizzy when I stopped.

"Kenny fought him not to long ago." The little girl bounces up to me. "I'm Yachiru. You must be friends of Kenny's for him to bring you here!"

"Hi! I'm Riko!" She bends down to stare the little girl in the face. "You're so cute!" She hugs her. I sweat drop.

"Misao. If you guys don't know anything, then I'm not sitting around. I'll find my brother if it's the last thing I do." I let my eye twitch again while releasing Uryuu's collar. "Let's go Riko."

"We need to stay somewhere for the night," she rationalizes. "We'll set out in the morning and scan the place. I'll flash-step even, if I have to."

"Fine." I look at Kenpachi. "You mind if we crash here?"

"No, just don't call attention to this place."

"Got it." I nod. Everyone goes about their own conversations as I confront him. "Thanks for helping us out. What's up with that Gin guy?" He motions me to sit on the cot beside his chair. I sit and stare at him as he speaks.

"He's a badass captain, as he's called." He didn't have to explain the concept of captains. Urahara had disclosed that information to me _long_ before this escapade was even planned. I enjoyed the tales he gave me of the Soul Society and his time here, but it took asking and begging and even blackmail to get it out of him. "He enjoys killing almost more then me."

"And that's a lot I take it." I sigh. "Man I'm going to hurt him when I find him."

"So why are you looking for him?"

"I was supposed to come with him here. I have more control over my zanpakuto then he does and can wield it better. At least, I used to. My friend trained him thoroughly like he did me, so we're both even stronger now. I have no idea who surpasses who. Anyways, I just have to find him and make sure he's fine. I can sense his energy, but I have to see him." I glare at the wall. "He is going to get hurt when I find him, but at least I'll know he's still kicking when I do find him."

"So you just love your brother!" Yachiru pops into the conversation. "Aw, Kenny we have to help her find him!"

"I'm looking for him anyways. We have a score to settle." He was still staring at me. "You said you were better then him?"

"I'm not sure now."

"You might be a worthy opponent."

"Not my problem right now. I'll fight when I _have_ to. Until then, I'm on a mission to find him and I'll weasel around it as much as possible. Unlike my idiot twin I know when not to pick a fight and when to get on about my business." I yawn. "I'm going outside for a moment."

I stand and bring my still small zanpakuto with me as I pull myself on top of the building. I was so worried about Ichi that it hurt. I was sure to give him a piece of my mind when I saw him.

_If I saw him_.

"No! I can't think like that." I wipe away a quick tear. "I'll find him and pummel him to a bloody pulp!"

I could only hope.


	3. Chapter 3: Misao's Summon

"Oh man, I'm going to hurt him so bad!" I was running now. I still couldn't find my brother and I'd been at it for four days. Tomorrow my time in the Soul Society would end, along with Riko.

"He's really tricky to find! Geez, stupid prick." Riko was also using the flash-step beside me, her speed easily able to surpass mine, but she kept pace. "I'll go right."

"And I'll cover left. Meet back at the room by sunset." I disappear from her site, leaping as far left as I could without leaving the gates.

I stop on top of a tall building, staring back over the city. I close my eyes and concentrate. I center my thoughts completely then try and contact my zanpakuto.

"Kurogami, are you there?"

Before I know it, I've delved deep into the world of my mind. It was exactly like Ichigo's realm, for reference.

A woman in a black tattered dress stood there holding a long silver staff. Her hair reached her knees and was silver, flowing with an eerie kind of glittering glow, her blank silver eyes matching that. She had three black wings- one large one on the left and two smaller ones on the right, one of which replaced her right arm. Meaning she had only a left arm. Her skin was a pale grayish hue and she really was the epitome of her name- Dark Goddess.

"You called for me?" Her voice was a very mature, womanly voice, holding a very light echo and a ring in it.

"Yes. I need your help. I have to find my brother." I stand tall, but even so I barely reached her chin. She was tall, gorgeous, and demanded respect and was the embodiment of superiority. She and Zangetsu got along magnificently.

"Yes, I've been watching the predicament as it unfolded. I expected you to call upon me sooner, Misao."

"I was going to find him on my own." Even if I stood ten feet from her, she pierced me with those steely, immobile eyes with flowing silver pupils.

"Even so, I know what you wish of me then." She gives a deep, reverberating chuckle. "I will give you my eyes. Keep concentration or they will disappear. That is all the help I can offer you for now."

"Deal." I nod quickly, hardly thinking over the answer.

Her body flows swiftly to mine, going straight through me at eye level. I cringe in pain, literally being shoved out of my world.

I open my outward eyes, seeing things in a new perspective. I could feel the tingling in my eyes, meaning they were completely void of anything but glowing, moving silver. It sounded like something that looked demonic, and frankly it looked like that with Kurogami.

The world looked brighter, and everything was in variations of gray. The people I could see were all a brilliant light whitish blue with thin colorful mists around them. It was the only real color I saw.

_"That's their aura's, their spiritual energy. You know Ichigo's color, so he should be fairly easy to find. Keep up concentration and don't let anyone frighten you. It automatically disengages the effects of your vision. I'm also going to give you some of my speed. Treat it well..."_ Her ringing voice fades out.

I take a deep breathe, fiddling with the shining silver hilt of my zanpakuto, still in its lowest form and not transformed. I had it on my hip today.

And then I leap from the tall building, landing on the very light gray ground. As soon as I push off the ground and onto another building, a dust cloud swivels around the place I pushed away from. I had my eyes wide as I scanned the area while running, frantically searching for my brother.

I just couldn't find him.

"Damn it. Where are you?"

"Looking for someone?" I avoid whoever tried to block my way, their darker gray form a blur as I sped by. But the person keeps up pace with me, running beside me. "Hmm, your eyes look different. Zanpakuto I assume?"

"Buzz off." I disappear with a faster form of the flash step. I was now squatting on a tree branch, staring around.

"Now that wasn't nice."

I jump, startled. I fall off the tree and crash face first to the silver-gray grass. I don't move for a moment before opening my eyes. I saw a mass of green.

"Oh great!"

I couldn't get that vision back again now.

"Who the hell...?" I push myself up and dust the grass from me, adjusting the fake badge on my arm again.

Gin was leaning against the tree, his arms in his sleeves as he stared at me with those perpetually closed eyes and that fox-like smile. His teeth were slightly showing again.

"Not very graceful or ladylike are we?"

"Are you stalking me?" I was angry. He had made me lose the best chance to finally find my brother. "You stupid jerk, you need to stay out of my business!"

He gives a rather dark chuckle. "Is it really wise to talk to a captain like this?"

I'd forgot he was a captain. I was so used to talking as I pleased to anyone I felt like, but the idea of this silly grinning man being stronger then me was odd.

"I don't care!" I narrow my eyes. "I have something I'm supposed to be doing. Excuse me."

As I turn my back to leave, he appears in front of my face, bending slightly to be at eye level. "Like looking for your brother?"

"What are you talking about?"

Uh oh! Please tell me he hadn't found out!

"Don't try to fool me, Misao." He chuckles as he circles me, the sun getting lower and the sky now orange. "You're a Ryoka."

"I still don't know what you're-"

"Kurosaki Misao."

I stop mid-sentence, hearing those words. "Yeah, what of it? No one else will really figure it out. Besides, if they do I'll be long gone before they can catch me."

"Not if I..."-A hand lightly runs down my spine-"...take you in right now."

I shudder. "Try it!" I leap from him, hand on my sword. "I don't have time for this!" I run past him, but before I can completely run away, he grabs the back of my robes. "Let go!"

It rips and I quickly catch the front of the top so I don't have anything showing. His hold on me had slipped, meaning I had the chance to run away from him, holding my top up the best I could. He had a full view of my tattoo as I ran, reading the words on the bottom of my back.

I finally make it back to the room where a few of the others were. Yachiru, Kenpachi, and Riko were actually the only ones there. They turn to stare at me as I enter, panting and holding my front up.

"Misao?" Yachiru blinks. "What happened?"

"I felt his presence." I had meant Ichigo. "Kurogami lent me her eyes and speed, and then _he _showed up and broke my concentration."

"Who?"

"Gin!" I growl. "He is _so _annoying! He ripped my robes. I'm sure he saw my tattoo too. Great, that means he knows my summoning."

Few knew, but I also focused my extra strength in those wings on my back. It was a secret Kurogami had told me about. It was easy to discern if you really knew your stuff.

Ichigo and Urahara were some of the very few who did know, well besides Isshin, my father. It was the _true _reason he'd let me get it. Not even Riko knew that.

"Well we can't get you new robes, so we'll just have to improvise!" Yachiru pulls me to the cot and yanks out a huge roll of bandages. "Now don't look Kenny!"

"I'm no pervert." He stares out the window as she forces me to put my back to Kenpachi. Yachiru quickly fashions a tube top on me, letting it hug my curves perfectly. It came low on my breasts and was pretty uncomfortable. The tattered tops of my robes hung from my waist around my hips from my belt.

"What's with the weird tattoo?" She immediately asks when she finishes.

"Just a symbol of my freedom that my dad let me get." I yawn. "Tomorrow we have to leave. Probably in the night huh?"

"He said midnight." Riko smiles. "Which means we have all tomorrow to try and find Ichigo!"

"I'm going to kill him." I narrow my eyes.

What was the point of me being here for only five days you ask? I had something I truly had to give my brother, something I wanted to give him before he left. I had planned on giving him a special necklace our father had given me years back, something to store _even more_ extra energy in besides my tattoo. I wanted him to have that extra experience, that extra energy.

"I think we just need to get to sleep. Tomorrow we'll find him or we'll rampage." Riko grins while humming. "It's night anyways."

"I need to change your bandages anyway Kenny!" Yachiru bounces over to him.

I once again leave and get on the roof, spending my spare time staring at the stars.

It was just my way of thinking.


	4. Chapter 4: FSS

The first midnight toll sounds.

"ICHIGO!" I holler, no longer caring who knew I was a Ryoka. A herd of Soul Reapers were chasing me by now. "WHERE ARE YOU DAMN IT?"

The second sounds.

I pass by Gin. "Why in such a hurry?"

"MOVE IT!" I brush him aside, using all the speed I can muster to run.

The third.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?"

I would be sucked back to the human world as soon as the final sound tolled.

The fourth.

"ICHIGO!" Riko's voice was heard far off in the distance across the city, screaming for all she was worth.

The fifth.

The sixth.

"ICHIGO! IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP NOW I'LL HIDEOUSLY MAIM YOU MORE THEN I PLANNED!" I didn't pay any mind to the attacks whizzing past me.

The seventh.

I saw a flash of orange hair.

"No way..." I hurry after it. "ICHIGO!"

The blur stops.

The eighth.

"Misao?" He turns around and sees me. "MISAO? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"TRYING TO FIND YOU!" I stop in front of him, hearing the Soul Reapers run up behind me. I turn, brandishing my zanpakuto. "KUROGAMI, FLY FREE!" It transforms into it's Shikai form, kind of resembling Ichigo's.

The ninth bell sounds.

"DARK WINGS!" I swipe my sword down and completely K.O. everyone tailing us, littering the ground with unconscious and even bleeding bodies. None were dead. I turn to Ichigo. "YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE TO FIND!"

"EXCUSE ME! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE!" He hollers back.

The tenth.

"No time for that. At the twelfth toll, Riko and I are being sucked back home. We had a time restraint thanks to the gate being used and I only have a few minutes to talk to you." I was rushing as I spoke to him. "Ichi, I love you to death, but I wish you would have let me go with you! I've managed thus far and I'm doing better then you are!"

"I just didn't want you to get hurt. I knew if I didn't make it back then Yuzu and Karin would at least have you."

SLAP!

"You _are_ coming back! Don't talk like that!" I scowl. "Look, I didn't come here for five days just to stand around and watch you fight or even to hurt you, I came to give you something I had planned on giving you right before we all left. But since I didn't get to go, I have to give it to you now." I remove the opal from around my neck and place it around his. "This is something Dad gave me to help store my spiritual power over time, along with my tatt. I have a good amount stored in there for a day when I'd need it. I think you'll need it more."

"Misao..."

The eleventh sounds.

"Ichi, I love you to death, I really do." I smile. "I can feel you in here." I place a hand over my heart. "So I'll know everything you do and feel everything you feel. But you have to pull through and get back home. If you don't, I get all your stuff!"

He grins back at me. "I'll be home soon. I promise."

I hold my pinky up. He links his with mine after a second of hesitation at my stupid pact-seal. I break away and hug him tightly, my Kurogami back to it's unawakened form and in its sheathe.

"Save Rukia and get your ass back home," I whisper in his ear before we pull away, letting him hug me back only momentarily.

The twelfth sounds for a long minute.

"Bye Ichi. I love you."

"I'll be home." He fingers the beautiful necklace. "You can count on it!"

"I'll go home and make sure that no Hollows wreak havoc. Hurry back, I'm going to need my partner back." I smirk before a rippling vortex opens behind me, slowly pulling me back towards it. "I love you Ichi!"

"Love you too, Misao. And thanks. I'm sorry..." Those were the last words I heard as I was completely sucked back into the vortex. I knew Riko was suffering the same fate right now.

All I remember before I black out, heading through the black tunnel that had opened, is hitting a soft, cushioned figure.

* * *

"She's waking up!"

"Ugh, where am I?" I clutch my head as I force myself up. Urahara was sitting next to my bed, Riko in a bed across the floor. "Urahara?"

"You're back home. You find Ichigo?"

"Yeah." I dully remember all the events. "How long have I been out?"

"You've both been out about three days now."

I look at my clothing, seeing I wasn't in what I was wearing before I turned to my Soul Reaper form. "Why am I in pajamas?" I turn to him and see him grinning. "Urahara, who changed me?"

"Me."

WHAP!

I hit him hard over the head. "You pervert!"

"What's going on?" Riko sits up, clutching her head as well. "Where am I?"

"Urahara's shop. Did you change her?"

"No."

"Lucky Riko." I scoff. "I'm heading home. I guess I just have to wait till my brother gets home."

"Misao, you know he might not." Urahara all ways had to be blunt with me.

"If he doesn't, I'm burning all your hats and your shop to the ground since you helped him leave." I smile a very innocent one when in all truth I was serious.

"He'll be back in no time!" He laughs nervously.

"That's what I thought you said."

* * *

Time passed and Ichigo was finally home. He had succeeded, no matter that Byakuya had saved Rukia in the end. I was happy he was alive and well, same about her.

But you see, I was now moving out for the rest of the school year. I was young, yes, but I was moving into an apartment with a foreign exchange host that needed to be shown around. I suddenly regretted getting into that 'Host Exchange' program. I'd rather move into an apartment with the person I was to be showing around instead of having him in the house with all our family. We could be pretty crazy.

"No!" Ichigo refuses to let me leave, holding the final box. "You will not be moving out!"

"Dad said it was okay! Let me go Ichi!" He was trying his hardest to drag me from the door. "Now!"

"No!" He throws me over his shoulder. "You haven't even met the exchange kid yet!"

"Which is why I should get outside before he gets here!" I was latched onto the door frame, my body horizontal in the air thanks to him pulling my legs. "Let me go!"

"Never! You'll stay here! We haven't been apart for more then a month at a time since birth! There's no way in hell that's changing now!"

"Which is why you should grow up and live some!" I try to wriggle free.

"Your exchange guy's here!" Karin hollers from somewhere outside, since the door was wide open.

I look ahead of me and see the taxi door opening. Ichigo was still pulling me towards the heart of the house, his back to the door as he pulled with all his might.

"Ichi! Let me go put on a shirt!" Did I mention we'd gone swimming not but an hour ago and I was in my bikini top, tattered jeans, and a purple belt with my hat on my head and my hair to the side.

"You won't need to because you aren't leaving!"

"Oh man do I wish Dad were home!" I holler. "Wait, that means I can beat you up since he isn't! LET ME GO!"

"YOU AREN'T LEAVING!"

"KARIN!"

"What is it?" She scowls, but then starts laughing at the predicament. "Ichi, let her go."

"No, she's not leaving."

"The guy's here. Let her go, please." Yuzu appears in the doorway of the room beside us.

"No. She is _not _leaving!"

"You just don't want to have to eat Dad's cooking again!" I try to kick him in the face. "Help me!"

"You've slain Hollows and you can't deal with this jerk." Karin kicks him in the shins.

"Ow! You twerp! I won't let go!" He still didn't let me go.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The voice was familiar. Ichigo holds my legs tight still while turning his head enough to see the guy. I simply look up from under my hat, not allowing him to see most of my features.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Both Ichigo and I scream, pointing. I quickly grab the doorframe again as I start to slip.

Ichimaru Gin stood there, in human clothing.

"Tsk, tsk, it seems I'm going to be getting to know you more, hmm Ichigo?" Gin chuckles darkly.

"You mean her?" Yuzu blinks, pointing to me. "She's the one you'll be living with."

"Oh?" He pulls my hat off. "Well if it isn't Kurosaki Misao."

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE GOING NOW FOR SURE!" Ichigo uses inhuman strength to rip me from the door frame and throws me over his shoulder. "NOT WITH THAT FREAK!"

I grab the next doorframe that we pass, digging my fingers into it. "LET ME GO ICHI! I ALL READY SAID I WOULD! IF HE TRIES TO KILL ME, I'LL KILL HIM FIRST! NOW LET ME GO OR ELSE!"

"OR ELSE WHAT?"

"KARIN!"

She sighs again, kicking him hard in the balls. I fall onto my face as he collapses. I groan as he yells out, clutching himself on the floor.

"I'm stuck with _you_?" I pull myself up and snatch my hat back from him, securing it over my ears. "I'm in for hell."

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE, MI! I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN!"

"_Oh no!_" I reply sarcastically, kicking him in the back of the head. "I love you Ichi! Bye!" I run out of the door and dive into the taxi. Karin and Yuzu wave to me as Gin slides into the taxi and we speed off, me panting as I slouched in the seat.

"So _you're _the guy I'm supposed to be showing around?" I pant while glaring at him. "Why aren't you dead?"

"Now that really isn't nice." He stares at me a moment. "Do you normally run around like that?"

I blink. What did he mean? Then it hit me: I was still in my bikini top.

"No, don't get ideas." I reach into the bag I had brought. My other things were all ready in the apartment. I yank a white wife-beater out and shove it over my head. "We were swimming earlier. I'll say now, you aren't to touch me or my things, you will not hurt my friends, I cook so I won't get poisoned, and I don't believe in joint showers. I believe in privacy, knock or I will hurt you."

There was one bathroom in the apartment.

And it was between our rooms.

"Do you forget who you're talking to?" His fingers were lightly tracing the hollow of my neck, meaning he'd choke me if I kept talking to him like that. He was to close for comfort.

"I thought we discussed the 'not touching me' thing." I glare straight into his face.

"You're pushing it." He was also quiet so the cabbie didn't hear us. "Remember, we live in the same house."

"Apartment and I won't let my guard down for even a second."

The taxi stops and I quickly get out, Gin hovering near as I paid the man.

"You two lovebirds need to cut down on the PDA." He laughs loudly at us as he speedily drives away.

"Lovebirds? Ha!" I stomp to the elevator, trying to get the doors to close before Gin could get in as well. I didn't want to be alone in an elevator together.

To late. He was leaning against the wall with his hands in his black pants pockets. I sigh in irritation as I press the button and lean against the little wooden rail on the wall at a right angle from him, eyes closed as I leaned my head against the wall and slouched.

"What are you staring at, punk?" I mumble as I feel his gaze on me.

I'd so hate this.


	5. Chapter 5: GET OUT!

Two months had gone by and I'd learned that living with Gin wasn't so bad. He did his fair share and while I was at school he made sure the house stayed clean. Luckily the exchange program was paying the bills and rent on the apartment, but we had to pay for food. We were funded on that as well on a different thing. After all, this man was a 'foreign exchange studier', but was being paid to sit on his bum in an apartment all day long and do online classes. He only had to attend an actual school once a week. All of this was a huge facade he had schemed some government into accepting him into, as I had ascertained. Basically, as a 'studier' instead of a student, he tried to learn of the way people were taught here and studying everything, learning information for a program 'in his country'. Also known as- the Soul Society. Oops, I'm sorry- I mean he's from _The United States_.

Yeah right.

Ichigo was _not _happy to this day and made a point of keeping me away from the house or being there with me as much as possible. He also all ways picked fights with my roommate.

Riko, on the other hand, got along with him to an extent. He thought she was to bubbly and she thought he had creepy eyebrows.

But something else was stirring in our apartment.

It wasn't something I couldn't place, but it was there. Now we'd gotten used to each others habits. For instance, I kept my room in a state of disaster and I liked it that way because I knew where everything was, so he kept out of my room unless I was there. He kept a tidy room and I made a point of staying out of it if he wasn't home, which was rare when I wasn't. I'd also learned that he didn't like trash around other parts of the house so I did my part to keep it clean.

He was my shadow when it came to homework, which annoyed me greatly. My grades had made a huge improvement since I started living in this apartment since he would all ways make me get my work and would sit next to me the entire time, pointing out anything I did wrong. It was annoying. He wasn't from our world, so thus I believed he shouldn't be so schooled in our teachings. His classes, you ask? Beyond A's in every single one.

Jerk...

"Leave me alone, Gin!" I whine as I sprawl across the couch, eyes closed.

I had homework.

"Don't make me force you." He was leaning over the couch, that fox-like grin on his face.

I'd still never seen his eye color either! He kept them perpetually closed.

"Oh come on! I don't want to!"

And I'm yanked off the couch, hitting the floor roughly. I grunt as I sit up, dragging myself to the kitchen and sitting at the table, yanking out my math book. He takes his normal seat next to me.

"God do I hate you." I growl as I flip it to the right page.

* * *

"Living with an older man huh?" A girl confronts me in the middle of the school grounds, right after the final bell rang and I was heading back home.

"Exchange program." I had my bag slung over my shoulder as I turn to stare at the three that had decided to speak to me.

The 'leader' laughs with a stupid grin. "So? We all know there's no way you'd live with an older man and not do _things_. I never pegged you for a whore, Misao, but I guess I should have with how freaky you are!"

I scoff as I turn and begin walking out of the grounds. They follow at a good ten-foot distance, jeering insults.

"I bet you've fucked him, haven't you?"

"Of course she has! She's a slut!"

I stop. "Are we off school grounds?"

"Yeah, what's it to you, _skank_?" Another laughs.

I laugh this time while chunking my bag onto the ground and spin. I leap into the air and give an aerial punch right to the 'leader's' face. She crashes to the ground and I stomp on her nose while turning to give the other two a quick spin-kick to the sides. I slam my foot once again on the 'leader', this time in her gut and breaking a good rib or two. I attack the two girls next, using the wall for a support as I jump onto them both, using my knees to keep them steady. I barrage them with painful blows before standing and wiping my hands clean.

"Now ladies, get this right. I would not fuck Gin and you'd do best to learn to speak to your superiors with more reverence." I pull my bag up and sling it over my shoulder, not noticing that one girl had punched me in the nose and I was bleeding from it. It didn't matter anyways, since it was a minor injury.

I open the apartment door, wondering why people had been staring at me as I walked by them. Gin was sitting on the couch watching television as I entered, removing my shoes and chunking my bag aside.

His head turns upside down over the back of the couch, staring at me with a thin line for a mouth instead of his usual smile.

"What happened to you?"

I don't answer, but instead open and close the bathroom and strip, jumping in the shower. I close the curtain and let the hot water cascade over me, finally noticing the blood as I see the pink water.

"Stupid bitch must have gotten me." I wash it clean. Suddenly the water goes cold and I scream, hearing the toilet flushing in the background.

I poke my head out of the curtain to see Gin sitting on the closed toilet, his chin in his palm as he rested his elbow on his knee and slouched, staring at me.

"What are you doing in here?" I screech while making sure the curtain completely covered me from him, besides my face.

"What happened?"

"I got in a fight. Now go away so I can finish showering." I knew the blood was lightly trickling down my face again.

"With who?"

"Three girls. Go away!" I scowl. "Gin, I'm trying to shower! If you're that bored, go make ramen or something!"

He doesn't budge. "Why?"

"None of your business!"

He was standing against the tub in seconds, my body and his lightly touching with a shower curtain the only cloth between us. Well, besides his clothing.

He really did enjoy making me squirm, whether it was in embarrassment or anger...

"Yes, it is. Why were you in a fight?" He was still using that constantly-smiling face against me.

"Because I like to fight." I narrow my eyes.

"Wrong again." His hands lightly latch onto the curtain. "Now we wouldn't want this to be torn, would we?"

Oh, now that was **not** cool!

"Fine! They said I was fucking the older guy I lived with. Now go away!" I move behind the curtain completely and continuing scrubbing.

I didn't hear Ichigo screaming from the other room for me.

Gin walks out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him and heading towards the living room. Ichigo, though, was standing at the door and saw him come out of the bathroom, the shower easily heard still.

"Where's Mi?"

Gin shows his teeth. "Oh, she's in the bathroom."

"WHAT? THE ONE YOU JUST CAME OUT OF!" He runs into the bathroom and yanks open the door. "MISAO?"

I couldn't hear him over the roar of the water, or the fact I was singing to myself.

"Are you okay Mi?" He rips the curtain away and stares at me.

Time stops. I stare at him in horror and then let out an ear-splitting scream, the damage done. He was slack-jawed and wide-eyed, quickly covering his eyes.

Gin walks in as well, causing me to scream more as I yank the fallen curtain over my naked form.

"ICHIGO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" I throw a few bottles of body wash and shampoo, hitting Ichigo as he scurries out. Gin easily avoids them as he leaves.

I finish up my shower and pull on my house clothes. I rip the door open, my wet hair in a side ponytail.

I run into the living room and see Ichigo there, heading quickly towards the door.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" I holler. He gulps, yanking open the door.

But it was to late for him. I take a flying leap and bring him down, slamming the door and straddling him. I begin to mercilessly beat him up, stopping only when he grabs my fist.

"STOP IT MISAO!" He flips me over, pinning me down and then hurrying up, leaving before I could go after him.

I jump up to do so, snatching at the apartments handle. I'm grabbed by the back of my collar and held away from the door. I turn and swing at the person holding me back, but before I know it I'm pinned against a wall.

Gin was once again close to me, making sure I didn't move. I growl, trying my hardest to get away from him.

"Don't be so embarrassed." He chuckles. "You look pretty good like that."

I think all my blood just went to my cheeks. "Gin, shove it."

"Where?" He was still smiling.

Oh my God, I hadn't thought of that when I said it. I turn even more red before pushing away from him, storming to my room, and slamming the door, cranking up my music so he couldn't hear me.

I grab a pillow and scream into it.


	6. Chapter 6: Stupid Dance

"How can you be so calm about this, Gin?"

"It isn't something to get worked up over."

"But what if we get caught?"

"Don't think about it and we won't."

"Damn you really can work it good."

"Of course I can."

"Stop being so hard-headed."

"I can't help that either."

I turn red.

I bet you just got a horrible idea about that conversation didn't you?

"DAMN IT! WE GOT CAUGHT! RUN!"

Truth was, we were only playing a video game where we were criminals stealing things and trying to stay away from the authorities.

We escape and save our game, quitting for the day. I stand off the floor and sprawl across the couch, yawning. I pick up a magazine and instantly see beautiful dresses. I roll my eyes while flipping to the page that told about some celebrity scandal.

"I hate dresses."

Gin picks my head up and sits, forcing me to rest my head in his lap as I continuously flip the pages when I get bored with something.

"Which reminds me, I saw the crumpled note you threw in the trash about that dance coming up."

I cringe. Today at school I'd been told about said dance...

* * *

_"Now class, I know some of you will just crumple these up and throw them at each other, but please pay some mind to them." Our teacher begins passing around papers._

_"A school dance?" Tatsuki snorts. "There is no way I'm about to put on a dress and prance around."_

_"Agreed on that!" I give her a high-five. "I don't think anyone could weasel me into one."_

_"Now girls, at least think about it! It supports your class and gives you more funds for graduation!" The teacher wails._

_"Like I'm going." Ichigo scoffs._

_"But Ichigo, Tatsuki, Misao, it'll be fun!" Orihime smiles widely. "I wanted you to go with me Ichigo."_

_He stops, turning slightly red. "Uh, I don't know-"_

_"I thought you said you weren't going." Rukia grins._

_"Hey I might!" He shouts at her._

_"I'm not." I prop my feet on my desk. "Don't have a date anyway."_

_"I'll make Uryuu go with you." Riko smirks giddily. "If you go."_

_"Hey, I never agreed to that!" Uryuu cuts in._

_"You wouldn't want to go with me, Uryuu?" I pout._

_He holds his hands up. "Not what I said! I'm not going either."_

_"Me either." I shove the paper in my bag. "I'll chunk that thing away when I get home and clean out my bag. It gives me something to do."_

_"Class, enough! Pull out your textbooks!"_

* * *

I shake off the memory. "What of it? I'm not going."

"Why?"

"You ask 'why' more then any person I've met, and that's saying something since I'm best friends with Riko." I open my eyes and look up at him. "So don't even ask about it. I'm not wearing a dress, end of story."

"But you look so cute in a dress." He shows his teeth slightly.

I turn red and stick my tongue out. "Shut up. You wouldn't know, you've never seen me in one!"

He pulls a picture from his pocket of when I was little. I had on a little white dress with pink flowers on it, my skin slightly peachier then Ichigo's is now. I had a wide smile on my face as I reached up towards my dad as he took the picture.

"Hey, that's when I was little! Where'd you get that?" I scowl. "Wait, and why was it in your pocket?"

"For a moment like this. I found your albums you hid under the couch." He waves it around as I snatch at it. "No, I won't give it or the other discriminating ones I have back unless..."

"Unless?"

"You go to the dance. And you have to wear a dress." He was now smirking more then smiling.

"You can't possibly have ones that horrible-"

"Naked in a bathtub when you were three."

"But I have no date!" Oh yeah, that picture was horrible. I didn't want _anyone _to see it. At the Kurosaki house, underneath the couch was the safest since no one looked there. I guess being stuck with someone that has nothing better to do then annoy me and clean isn't a great thing for personal hiding places, and most certainly not the 'hidden in plain view' places like from the Kurosaki house.

"That can be solved." Now he was smiling even more, his teeth showing completely.

"You?" I smack my forehead. "Fine, but I want those pictures back and I mean without you keeping any copies!"

"Deal. We'll go buy a dress tonight." He chuckles. "Get ready to go."

I glare as I get up and stomp into my room, flipping my middle finger up as I go.

* * *

"No more Gin! No more!" I wanted to cry. He held up yet _another_ dress for me to try on. "I'm only one girl!" I whine, crying waterfall tears. "Spare me!"

"Stop whining." He picks up a specific dress. "This will be the last one you try on. If you don't like it, then we'll go with that white one."

I drag myself into the black dress he had picked out. It had no back besides thin straps and it was a halter with a V-neck that showed off a good amount of cleavage. It was a form-fitting dress and immediately cut off at my lower thighs. I let my eyebrow twitch as I stare at it.

"No."

"Come out and let me see it."

"I refuse!"

"I'll come in then." He easily opens the _locked_ door and stares at me. "I like that one."

"Pervert!" I hiss. "I'll get the white one."

The door was closed behind him, trapping us in the small space together.

"But it makes you look innocent." He stoops over a bit to see me at eye level. "Now why lie?"

"I'll get the black one if you go away." I was steadily turning red.

"Why should I?" He grins. Oh wait, he was _all ways _grinning.

"Because you're in my bubble!" I narrow my eyes, laughing nervously. "Out! I'll get the black one!"

Before I know it, he'd turned his back and was out of the dressing room. "The black one it is."

"Oh he's good." I blink, changing back to my jeans and t-shirt. Gin was paying, handing money from some unknown source to the guy working at the register.

The guy working the register grins at me. I smile back, finding him extremely cute. He may have worn a suit, but his black hair was gelled in a faux hawk. He wore a lock necklace around his neck that I bet was tucked when his higher-ups were about.

"Hey, I'm Ryuuko." The guy smiles a big one.

"The name's Misao." I lean against the register. "So why do you have a job here and not at the local skate park?" I give a flirtatious simper.

"The place is full and they pay better here." He looks at Gin, who now wore a thin line on his face instead of a smile. "Uh hi?"

"Oh that's Gin." I had to introduce him as I get back to smiling again.

"He your boyfriend?" He looked a bit nervous.

"No-"

"Come Misao." Gin had my collar as he dragged me out.

"Uh, bye Ryuuko?" I blink as I'm yanked outside.

What the hell?

* * *

The walk home was virtually silent. I walked a good ten feet behind him, head bowed in thought as I rubbed my chin. I didn't notice he was out of sight soon enough.

"Gin?" I blink, the sky orange from the setting sun. "Where'd you go?"

"Oh, look, someone's lost." A _huge_ man appears with a gang of thugs. They surround me. "Come with me and I'll make sure you get _home_."

"Yeah right." I scoff, getting in a fighting stance. One grabs me and holds me up off the ground easily. "Lemme go!" I slur.

"Now where's the fun in that?" The one I expected to be the head honcho steps in front of me, tracing my chin. "My, aren't you tan? I wonder where that tan line stops..." He tugs on the waist line of my jeans.

"Let me go!" I try to kick him but he easily holds my legs down with his hands.

"I'll use my teeth then." He was smirking as the gang snickers.

"I believe the lady said to let her go."

Everyone turns to see Gin. He stood stoic with his hands in his pockets.

"What's it to you?"

The big guy had a crushing hand around his throat before he knew it. "Let her go and I won't have to kill you." The grin made him even scarier.

"Boss, he has funky eyebrows," one of the stupider ones whisper to their ring-leader.

"Tiny, let her go." The largest and ugliest of the men, the one holding me, let's me go. I pant, shaking off the feeling of those grimy hands.

Gin makes quick work, merely hurting all the guys to a point they'd never make this mistake again. He was about to begin a slaughter, but my voice stops him...

"Here, killing is illegal!" I choke, luckily stopping him before he could do any more damage to the group.

As they lay on the ground in crumpled heaps, he steps over a few to get to me, a bag still in one hand.

"I don't think you should wander off again." His smile was a kind one, if you'd believe it. I think it was... at least after living with him for so long that would be the closest to a kind smile... I think...

"Sorry."

He offers his arm and I link mine with his. As we walk, I was once again in thought.

"Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for that... But I still hate your guts..."


	7. Chapter 7: Menos Grande

"I can't believe I'm here," I grumble to myself, arm linked with Gin's as we enter the dance. A few people turn to stare, mumbling about who the handsome guy with me was.

And then whispering about how it _must_ be that exchange guy I was living with.

"Just smile." Gin was mocking me, as all ways.

"Gin, I swear to God if I didn't live with you..." I trail off dangerously, elbowing him in his ribs.

"I thought you weren't coming." Uryuu appears, glaring slightly at Gin.

"I wasn't. I was forced." I let my eye twitch.

"You wanted to." Gin didn't even falter once in his snappy comebacks. He had his teeth showing as he smiled.

"You're here!" Orihime hugs me. "I knew you'd come in the end! Even Tatsuki's here!"

"No way! She in a dress?" I was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"A white one!"

"I've _got _to see this! Is Ichi here?"

"In a tux!"

"Oh my God!" I wanted to cry as I found them. Ichigo had all ready yanked his tie loose and Tatsuki was grumbling while trying to find a way to make her short sundress longer. "This is priceless!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo stares at me. "Wow, I've never seen you in a dress around this age. Ha! You look funny!"

"Shut it Ichi!" I scoff, kicking him in the shin with my heel. Gin was paid no mind.

Even Rukia was here!

"All right, I want everyone on the dance floor!" The DJ hollers.

I get a large grin, looking around. "Who wants to dance with me?" Gin was the closest victim, so I drag him with me.

"I hate dances. I hate dances." I loved dancing, but I hated the people and gossips circles.

* * *

Hours later, in the middle of a fun little circle dance, my body tingles and the gym shakes. Decorations fall as people begin screaming. I take off outside the gym and see a ripple in the air as it split about a mile away, being that huge.

"Oh great." I knew what that meant. None of the others had forced their way out yet, so I run behind a tree and call out my Soul Reaper form. Thankfully, my robes were repaired.

I use my speed to run to the scene, pulling out my sword.

"Kurogami, Fly Free!" I holler, yanking it out of it's sheathe.

Four, count them, _four_ Menos Grande appear from different vortexes. I don't hesitate in calling out my zanpakuto's Bankai.

"BANKAI! KUROGAMI, FALL!" I screech, calling it forth.

My sword turns into a **huge** scythe, the blade larger then any other such scythe. My beautiful Kurogami takes form beside me, slightly see through, but not by much. Her silvery, flowing hair and eyes stare malevolently at the Menos Grande's. [When I say 'flowing hair and eyes', think a silver form of Zangetsu's outfit.]

"ROAR OF THE GOD'S!" My tattoo was glowing, using that suppressed power to supply more strength into my attacks.

Kurogami brandishes her sharp staff, flying up and twirling it high. Lightning strikes hard against two of the Menos Grande's, rendering them dead.

Another one tries to kill me with a giant crushing claw, ripping the back of my shirt. It nearly got my back, but missed only by an inch. I was prepared this time though, for a halter that was thin and made of bandages covered just my front.

I kill that Menos Grande with my scythe, chopping his ankles off since I was barely that tall, and Kurogami finishes him off. The final one was much stronger.

Another vortex had opened without me knowing it though. A Menos Grande grabs me from behind, hauling me high into the air. My form is knocked unconscious just as I hear someone call out to me.

* * *

**With Ichigo [Third Person's POV]  
**_Ten Minutes Earlier_

"It's Menos Grande, and more then three!" Rukia hollers while looking at a device. "Let's go!"

"Wait, where's Misao?" Riko was trying to keep her voice above the screaming people. "We have to have her help too!"

"We'll find her in the crowd!" Ichigo and Gin were all ready forcing their way through the tough crowd.

It takes a good while to finally get through the crowd. The group sees Menos Grande in the distance, two of which are slaughtered with lightning.

"She's all ready there." Orihime was beside the people as they began running.

"By herself?" Ichigo was scared for his sister. "Damn her persistence! She can't handle four of them alone!"

"She all ready killed two." Uryuu was using common sense.

Gin was moving faster then most of them, all ready in his Soul Reaper robes. His zanpakuto was in his hands.

Another goes down, but a vortex opens not far from where it fell.

"Oh no! There she is!" Ichigo shouts as everyone sees her body in the claws of a Menos Grande, meaning to crush her. "Misao!"

"AHHH!" She was unconscious, but she could still scream. Bankai Kurogami was still out but couldn't do anything without her orders. She was fading away anyways.

Ichigo moves to kill the Menos Grande, but Gin was far ahead of him. A frown was on his face as he makes quick and painful work of the monster, catching the falling body of Misao. He lands carefully.

"What the hell? You _saved_ her?" Ichigo screams. "That's not even possible!"

"Kill the last one." Gin's back was to them as he spoke. He disappears into the darkness as Kurogami completely turns back into her unawake form, back in her sheathe.

* * *

"Hmm?" I open my eyes, feeling a pain of crushing about me. I had at least two broken ribs and deep cuts lashed across my body from where massive claws dug into my skin. "Damn Menos..." I was in an unfamiliar bed.

"You should all ways watch your back in a fight." Someone was bandaging me up.

I gaze over at Ichimaru Gin, seeing his face impassive besides his curving eyes. I was in _his_ bed.

"How did I even live through that?" He was silent. "Did Ichigo show up? No because he'd be here beside me if he saved me." Realization hits me. "Wait, _you saved me_?"

"I would think of it as killing off the Menos you couldn't." He ties off another set of bandages. I was topless with only a bra on my upper form, which would normally embarrass me. I didn't care right now.

"You actually saved me..." I stop. "Why?"

"Now whose asking 'why'?" He finishes off a smaller gash.

"Answer me Ichimaru Gin!"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes, because you're an enemy!" I was thoroughly confused.

He stops. "After we've lived in a house for four months together, you ask."

All those times I had spent with him, all those little smiles he forced out of me made me realize something I _really_ was afraid to admit.

"Gin, I'm sorry I've been vile to you in the past." I give a small smile. "I guess you really are a piece of work huh?" I hadn't been mean to him lately, seeing as we'd begun getting along better for the past two months.

"Don't get sentimental. You're no where near dead, just badly sliced up." He was still straight-mouthed, no smile evident.

"I'm just trying to make you smile I guess." I laugh to myself. Now was my only chance.

I sit up. "You shouldn't be moving."

I disregard his words and grunt, cringing in pain before turning to face him. He was still staring at me with those upwards eyes. I was tired of them, but I guess I was used to them as well. It would be weird any other way.

My lips touch his. I finally had done it and it didn't take idle banter to do it. He grabs my collar tightly, not letting me move as he deepens it.

We break away and I gasp.

I saw two _amazing_ red eyes in front of me.

"Whoa..."

"Lay down." I obey without another word, never looking away from his eyes. He continues wrapping his bandages, and the first time I blink, he had his eyes closed again.

"Am I going to be alright soon, doc?"

"You'll be up to annoy me within a week."

I give him a very heart-warming smile. "Good, because I want to get back to kicking your ass at video games..."


End file.
